1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a backplane for a flat panel display apparatus, a flat panel display apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing the backplane for the flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display apparatuses, including organic light emitting display apparatuses and liquid crystal display apparatuses, are formed on active type backplanes that include thin film transistors (TFTs) and capacitors formed in each pixel to realize high resolution displays.
Oxide semiconductor TFTs are evaluated as optimum devices that can be applied to backplanes for flat panel display apparatuses since they have high performance characteristics and can be processed at a low temperature. However, a process for manufacturing backplanes for flat panel display apparatuses that include oxide semiconductors TFT generally includes a plurality of mask processes, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.